Jo
Non-Aligned Fae in a world where every Fae must be either light or dark. Jo whose past is as dark and mysterious as the blackest night, prefer the company of humans to her own kind to extent of siding with Humans agiasnt the Fae. Currently working with her former flame Chris Collins(from her spy days in New Orlais along with the Hawks, Stargirl and Firestar to What is a Fae? A Fae is species that is Non-Human who many look like humans and mutants but infact feed off of humans in some say. They do have powers particular based on the species class of which there are several. But they have two traits, One they feed off of human and mutants gaining enhanced abilities, and two, to be a Fae both parents must be Fae, a non Fae and Fae cannot produce a Fae child. It is believed this is due to difference in the genetic code or basic make up of the Fae. This particular subset is a very rare class of Fae composing of one and 10,000 being born in a hundred years span is the latest estimations of the Fae record keepers. Fae Succubi Class Abilities *'Sexual Chi Feeding/Healing:'Either through sexual contact or kissing Fae Succubi can feed off the enhanced energy produced by humans and mutants taking it both as a healing element and enhancement of other physical attributes. *'Enhanced Strength:' After feeding Jo experiences enhanced strength with the ability to lift 3 times her body weight. *'Pharamone Enhancement: '''Jo by genetics is extremely alluring to all sexes. Upon further examination by Dr. David Dithers that she emits pharamones that allure members of both sexes to her for feeding. It is said that to be in her presence is like being happily drunk or high. *'Enhanced Reflexes:' The feeding makes Jo twice as fast as normal. *'Manipulative Touch': When she has touch contact with another person (when she wishes) she can get others to do her will. Mostly she uses it for information gathering. *'Long Life:' Fae are know to live hundreds and in the case of the Blood King (a thousand years) *'Weakness:When she expends energy she is weak as a kitten more subsepctable to anything. At points a normal human is stronger than her. Non Fae Skills '''Hand to Hand Expert:During her spy days Jo received extensive hand to hand combat training. She hates guns and prefers to use her fist or blades in a fight. Though she is known to from time to time use a cross bow. Master of Mixology: ''' '''Due to her excessive love of alcohol Jo is a master Mixologist which has lead her in the past she has moonlighted as a bar tender and is to make the best Cosmopolitan anywhere. Fledgling Mechanic: An avid motorcycle enthusiast Jo has been taking classes in mechanics so toy with her bike. History Not knowing she was adopted until. . . Personality I choose them Jo was older than the maximum 23 years old Age of Decsion limit when she first found her own kind by accident. The Fae who by law must be either Light or Dark Fae and be declared by their 23 year immenadlty tried to force Jo to choose a side. First she was propositioned by the ASH, then the MORRIGAN both offering the world if only she would side with them. However only knowing humans and mutants all of her life she chose the Humans making her a middle ground in a cold war that could go hot and finish off the race of small number inhumans at any time.